


Пять, шесть, семь, восемь.

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>примерно 1969 г. Америка хреново шпионит, а обоймы российских пистолетов умещают несколько больше пуль, чем принято думать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять, шесть, семь, восемь.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Six Seven Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3297) by pyrrhiccomedy. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/34001).

Америка едва не заорал, когда дверь открылась и его внезапно озарило светом. Он отпрянул от стола России, в котором только что копался. И действительно заорал, когда Россия молча вытащил из кобуры свой «макаров» и открыл огонь. Первая пуля врезалась в столешницу, и щепки полетели Америке в лицо.

Чёрт!

Он подбросил выдвижной ящик, и в воздух взвились бумаги. Америка пригнулся и рванул к открытому окну. Пистолет России грохнул снова, и от рамы откололся кусок. Америка налетел на ограждение пожарной лестницы и понёсся вниз, перемахивая через четыре ступеньки разом. Он едва удержался на ногах, когда рука соскользнула с перил. Над ним лязгнули ещё два срикошетивших выстрела. Америка кубарем скатился с последнего пролёта и рванул по мокрому асфальту. В полуметре слева от него пятая по счёту пуля выбила из стены кирпичную крошку.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

Он прикинул, что России понадобится секунд пять-шесть, чтоб преодолеть лестницу, и мышцы ног взвыли, когда Америка поднажал ещё, чтоб проложить между собой и Россией как можно большее расстояние. Дело было плохо, потому что на длинных дистанциях однозначно выигрывал Америка, зато в коротких пробежках Россия был нечеловечески, чтоб его, быстр. Америка врезался плечом в угол дома, сворачивая на какую-то улочку. В воздухе свистнуло, когда Россия выпустил ему вслед ещё одну пулю.

Сердце билось в груди, как шумный мотор. Россия понемногу нагонял его, и становилось слышно, как чиркают по асфальту его подошвы. Америка пытался снова вырваться вперёд, но ему приходилось петлять, потому что Россия…

_Бах!_

Россия продолжал…

_Бах!_

…продолжал стрелять, чёрт его побери! А ведь у него в столе даже не нашлось ничего стоящего! Америке сейчас пытались изрешетить зад за кучку квитанций и перекидной календарь с котятами!

Какая нелепая смерть…

Они ворвались на заброшенную верфь, и Америка нырнул в лабиринт расставленных рядами деревянных ящиков. Он забился в укрытие — выстрелы тоже смолкли, слава господу — охнул, с трудом сглотнул и постарался перевести дух, постарался дышать тихо, тише, тише, _ещё тише_.

Россия замедлил шаг и остановился. Стало ясно, что он скорее предпочтёт отстреливаться от перепуганного придурка издали, чем пойдёт в рукопашную, в которой Америка вполне мог бы огреть его из-за угла обломком доски по голове.

Ну что ж, жаль.

— Америка, — Россия заговорил тихо, почти игриво. Сукин сын даже не запыхался! Как он, такой огромный, мог вот так запросто выдерживать такие пробежки?! Америке казалось, что в лёгкие ему напихали горящих спичек. — Ты опять за мной шпионил? Это незаконно, знаешь ли…

Минутку. Он же отстрелял восемь пуль, нет? В этих пушках же обоймы только на восемь пуль, да?..

Америка вышел из-за широкого листа фанеры.  
— Что ты, Россия. Я только зашёл одолжить ручку, с чего…

 _Бах!_ В фанере появилась дыра размером с кулак. Америка ойкнул и пригнулся, но теперь…

«Точно, чёрт, в некоторых пушках же бывает обойма на десять пуль, виноват».

…теперь Россия знал, в каком ряду его искать, и мокрые шлепки подошв по бетону не сулили ничего хорошего, и — вот же дерьмо! — Америка пригнулся и запетлял среди куч заводских отбросов, и…

…и врезался лбом в торчащий отрезок трубы.

Скорее всего, это и спасло ему жизнь, потому что он, порядком оглушённый, мешком полетел на землю и уже в полёте увидел, как ещё одна дыра от пули появилась в листе фанеры перед ним как раз на уровне груди. Чёрт. Один выстрел был или два? Лавина мусора смела и завалила доску, и проверить теперь не представлялось возможным. Америка поднялся на четвереньки, перебираясь через завал, и скатился в кучу хлама по ту сторону.

Россия снова остановился.

— Роскошное падение, Америка.  
«Пошёл ты!»  
— Россия, у тебя пули закончились! Прекращай и разойдёмся с ничьей!

Россия не ответил.

Итак. Если был один выстрел, то Россия действительно сейчас стоял с разряженным пистолетом. Если было два выстрела, это значило… Это значило, что в обойме было двенадцать пуль, и у России есть ещё один выстрел, и это будет очень паршиво. Америка сомневался, что сможет далеко убежать, потому что кровь стекала по лбу и заливала глаза, и, наверное, прочерчивала на щеках мерзкие кровавые дорожки.

Америка никогда ещё не слышал о «макарове» на двенадцать пуль.

Хотя про низкокалорийную зубную пасту и Киргизию он тоже никогда не слышал, что не мешало им существовать.

Значит, оставалось рисковать.

Америка моргнул, стараясь разогнать туман в голове, и вспрыгнул на неустойчивую кучу из шлака и истлевших автошин. Он упёр кулаки в бока и пошире расставил ноги, стараясь выглядеть уверенно и внушительно, хотя от резкого движения его замутило. «Король горы, вашу мать».

— Ну, чего ты? Я прав? Стреляй, задница! Я на виду!

Россия поднял пистолет и прицелился. Сердце Америки ухнуло куда-то в пятки, и, наверное, правильно сделало. Оставаться на месте означало превратиться в мерзкую влажную кляксу вне тела Америки, и только спешная перегруппировка давала хоть какой-то шанс на спасение.

А Россия опять опустил пистолет и улыбнулся.  
— Вали отсюда, долбоёб.

Америка почувствовал, как подгибаются колени. Он выжал из себя ухмылку, пока уцелевшие внутренности закатывали вечеринку с шампанским и фейерверками.

— Ты просто понимаешь, что в настоящей драке у тебя и шанса не будет, — ну ладно, у него, возможно, сотрясение мозга, да и Россия тяжелее его килограмм на двадцать. Но, бог свидетель, он действительно мог бы голыми руками этого сукина сына…

— Не хочу отстирывать с одежды твою кровь, — отозвался Россия. — Иди. И больше не делай глупостей.

Америка выдохнул и не стал кивать, потому что так признал бы, что сделал глупость. Но ведь в рукопашной-то победа была бы за ним, правда?.. Америка развернулся, прихрамывая, спустился с кучи мусора и потрусил прочь, вытирая кровь с лица.

Если кто-то спросит, он скажет, что врезался в дверцу шифоньера. Очень, очень острую дверцу.

Россия подождал, пока шаги затихнут вдали, и вздохнул. Пули закончились, как же. Он вытряс магазин и вытащил оттуда последний патрон; тот маслянисто блеснул в его пальцах. Россия покатал его на ладони.

— Я, пожалуй, оставлю тебя на память, — пробормотал он.

Спрятав пулю в карман, он зашагал назад. Пистолет вернулся в кобуру. Через минуту-другую Россия тихо засмеялся, и звук растаял в туманной ночи.

— Дурень…


End file.
